1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pipe tapping apparatuses, and more particularly, to a pipe tapping apparatus to couple new pipes to an existing pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, gas pipes and city water pipes (hereinafter, referred to simply as main pipes) are arranged in the ground. The above-mentioned main pipes supply gas or water to structures, such as households, offices and factories, etc. Therefore, when the above-mentioned structures are constructed, the main pipes are simultaneously arranged in the ground around the structures. To arrange the main pipes in the ground, the ground is dug over a distance of several kilometers. Thereafter, the main pipes having lengths of several kilometers are placed in troughs in the ground prior to being covered with soil. Thus, the process of arranging the main pipes in the ground is completed. However, huge costs are incurred when installing the main pipes in the ground.
Therefore, when additional buildings or factories are built around the existing structures, if additional main pipes for the additional buildings or factories are required to be installed in the ground, it is very expensive. To avoid excessive expense, separate sub-pipes are coupled to the additional buildings or factories. Thereafter, the separate sub-pipes are coupled to the existing main pipes, thus reducing construction costs.